


Things That Matter

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Christmas! Heres a little captain swan secret santa, for my captain swan net secret santa! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Matter

“Okay, everyone ready to draw names for the Secret Santa?” Mary Margaret’s cheerful voice chimed through the air and although Emma was reluctant to even be included in this, it was mandatory. You go to the party, you enter the Secret Santa. There is no other option. No if's ands or buts. So Emma closed her eyes, shoved her hand into the hat and prayed to all the gods she had ever heard of that she did not get…

Fuck.

Killian Jones.

The cruel irony the world had just bestowed upon her was not lost. 

The one man Emma did not wish to know any further, had been given to her as a small piece of paper. Killian Jones was not a dull man, if Emma just started trying to hang around him suddenly he would get suspicious. However, Emma couldn't just get him a few chocolate bars and a bottle of rum. David specified that they had to get something a bit more personal this time, Emma thinks it's his plan to make her availability known. David. Maybe she could use him as an excuse. 

Once everyone dispersed a bit, either to go back to work or to whisper excitedly about who the unfortunate name they drew was, Emma headed over to Killian. Although a bit reluctantly because she'd had a rough week and she was not in the mood for his flirty bullshit. 

“Hey.” yes good going Emma, real smooth. “You and Dave are into that same sort of pirate-y themed stuff, right?” Killian looked surprised but nodded nonetheless.

“Aye. Why the sudden interest?” As predicted he was a bit suspicious. “Finally come to your senses, Swan? Ready to admit your true feelings?” She rolled her eyes. 

“In your dreams, playboy. Listen, I need help getting David something he will love and since you two are into the same stuff I figured maybe you could help me get him something he would like?” He hesitated.

“What about Mary Margaret? Can't she help you?” An exasperated sigh left her lips.

“You know she can't keep a secret worth a damn. Besides, you've been trying to get me to go out with you for about a year now, why the sudden change of heart?” He shook his head.

“Not a change of heart. A change of pace.” Killian corrected and she rolled her eyes. 

“Look will you help me or not?!’ A tiny smile curled at the edges of his mouth.

“Nothing would please me more, Swan.” A quick waggle of his eyebrows followed his words and Emma couldn’t contain the eyeroll in response. 

“I’ll text you.” She muttered as she turned and walked away. 

“I’ll be waiting.” 

Ugh, dumbass. 

~/~ 

Emma was not nervous. She wasn’t. That feeling in her stomach was frustration at having to deal with Killian all day. All alone with him for the first time since that awkward drunken kiss they decided to never speak of again.

“Morning, Swan.” She nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind her. 

“Morning, Jones.” He handed her a cup of hot something, and she frowned momentarily. “What’s this?” 

“Hot chocolate, as an apology for making you wait.” Emma smiled a bit at that, muttering a thanks. 

“Where do you want to start first?” She took a sip of her drink, not expecting the cinnamon to hit her. How did he know? 

“Well, I was thinking you could assist me in that as well? You see I have landed with Regina, and I have no idea what kind of gift she would like.” Seems like nobody knew each other that we'll in this group. Maybe that's why David said they had to get things that were a bit personal. 

“Oh she's pretty easy to shop for. I'll give you a hand with that, since we’re looking anyways.” He smiled in relief and she felt her stomach twist at the look. No, she was not nervous around Killian Jones. 

“Shall we?” Killian pointed towards the mall and she nodded, forcing the uneasiness back down in her stomach. 

“Let's do this.” 

~/~ 

In hindsight, Emma shouldn't have shut him down at every given chance. Sure he flirted a lot, but during the few hours they had spent at the mall, she’d noticed he was so much more than that. It didn't take long before she realized, she definitely started to feel something other than hatred and annoyance towards him. 

“I can't go on any further until we get some food.” She complained and Killian chuckled. “I don't think I can move one more step. Honest.”

“Shall I carry you then? There's a food court just around the corner, but if you can't move another step I would be more than happy to provide you with some assistance.” How he made that sound dirty, she would never know. 

“So hungry.” She muttered heading towards the food court, Killian right behind her. 

“Before you argue, Swan. I'll pay for lunch.” A small smile made the corners of his mouth turn up, like he was unsure of what response this would get from her but he had to say it anyways.

“I can pay for my own lunch.” She replied, a bit uneasy. Did he think her that poor?

“No, no Swan. This isn’t because-no. I want to pay for your lunch.” She stared at him for a moment.

“Oh so now you’re a gentleman? You won’t get anything in return if that’s what you’re thinking.” He rolled his eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m not expecting anything in return.” He leaned a bit closer and smirked. “And I’m always a gentleman.” 

~/~

“Okay so, favourite superhero?” They stopped in a store window and she answered without any hesitation. They were playing twenty questions and it had been pretty simple. 

“Natasha Romanoff for sure. Yours?” 

“Clint Barton.” Emma did not see that one coming but he moved on before she could ask.

“Favourite animal?”

“Hm, a penguin.” She’d always loved the way they mated for life, if she could ever get the chance she would do the same.  
“Dogs. They are definitely the favourite.” Emma hummed in response, staring into one of the shop windows.

“Swan?” Killian asked, turning to see where she stopped. “Swan? Emma?”

“Oh sorry.” She tore her eyes away from the locket on display and turned back to him. “What were you saying?” He just shook his head. 

“It's nothing Swan, let's keep looking.” 

~/~

She hated how this felt so them.

Back before the awkward drunken kiss that scared her so much she ran from him. Back before they fell apart. This was something they would have done. They used to hang out all the time back then, openly flirt with each other, casually spending the entire day on a date which neither of them would ever admit. They'd deny it with their very souls if they could. 

But this walking around the mall, casually chatting now as if no time had passed between them. It was so them, and Emma hated it. She hated it because it reminded her that she was the one who screwed this all up. She was the one who could never let herself be happy and she was the one who ran.

“Ready to go?” No, she wasn't. She didn't want to admit it but she never wanted this day to end. 

“Yeah, sure.” She smiled and he frowned for a second before stopping her. 

“Okay wait, Emma what's wrong?” She shook her head. 

“Nothings wrong I'm fi-”

“Don't say you're fine.” Killian cut her off. “You always say you're fine when you aren't. There is something that has been bugging you all afternoon, which, despite your best efforts, you have been unable to hide well. So out with it, Emma. What's wrong?”

She hated how this was so them. 

“You.” Emma finally replied, an eerie sort of calmness in her voice. “You are what's wrong. You act like a pretentious flirtatious asshole, but then you go and show me that you're actually a gentleman who I can get along with and you're making it impossible to hate you!” He stared at her for a second but she wasn't done yet, “I was just getting over you, finally allowing myself to believe that it wasn't a mistake when I ran. But then today happens and now I don't know what to believe and it's all your fault!” She froze, realizing what she had just said. 

“Emma…” He began, but she spun on her heels and walked out before he could say anything. 

Maybe this was the way it would always be between them.

~/~

Emma was nervous as she sat down at the party, of course the only seat they had left available was right across from Killian. She could feel his eyes burning into her face as she pointedly avoided looking at him. 

She hated these friend parties. Ruby always attempted to get everyone drunk, Mulan would try and stop her but failed because she was so smitten. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff would be arguing or sassing people left right and centre, mainly because they would be Ruby’s first targets. Dave and Mary Margaret would be the calmest, happiest of the group, just glad to be by each others side, it was a bit sickening to Emma. Regina and Robin would be off somewhere by themselves, making out or something of the sort, and finally, Emma and Killian would be left to converse with each other or get drunk. 

This is what lead to the drunken kiss incident. 

Emma didn’t want that this year. This year, she wanted to get her present and leave before anyone had a chance to stop her.

“Alright! Before Ruby gets to the punch bowl, let’s open gifts!” Everyone laughed, except ruby, who just grinned.

“Maybe I got to it already, maybe you shouldn’t touch the chocolate either.” Elsa and Anna glanced at each other nervously but David just continued on talking. 

“So we’re going to pass out all the gifts, you can open them as you get them, and then after you can guess who gave it to you.” David pointlessly explained the rules even though it had been the same every year. 

Mary Margaret started calling out names as she handed out the presents, Emma’s was the last to be called but she was in no hurry to open it. It was probably something else she didn’t want. Tearing off the paper she froze, fingers trembling as they hovered above the locket. There was only one person who could have known she wanted that locket, but it was so expensive...he really spent that much money on her? She glanced up to see him staring at the compass pocket watch she gave him. It took a while to track one down, but he mentioned wanting one offhandedly about a year previously, but when she found one she couldn't resist it. 

His expression mirrored hers, and when he finally met her eyes she couldn’t read the storm hidden in them. She could feel her body trembling as her mind raced. 

“Emma? Are you okay?” Elsa seemed to notice she was in some sort of panic mode, and she just stood up. 

“I’ll be right back.” She muttered, trying not to full on sprint to the bathroom. Once inside, she let out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “It was just a gift, Emma.” She muttered to herself, leaning down to splash some water on her face. “It was just a gift, nothing more than that.” But it was an expensive gift, she argued. “Agh!” 

She stared into the mirror debating with herself until there was a knock at the door. 

“Just a second!” She took another breath to calm herself, before pulling open the door. It was Killian. “Oh...hi.” 

“Swan, can we talk for a second? Before you run away again.” He had that look on his face that he usually got before he talked about something serious. She’d only seen it a few times before, but she knew. 

“I was just leaving.” Emma knew that wouldn’t hold up with him, but it was worth a shot. 

“Did you open the locket?” That was what he wanted to talk about? 

“No…” She frowned, realizing she left it back on the couch. 

“Here.” He seemed to know what she was thinking, as always. She carefully opened the locket, hesitant as to what was inside. Two photos mirrored each other, one was David, Mary Margaret and Anna, the second was Elsa and Killian. “Turn it over.” She did as he asked, an inscription carved into the back of the locket. 

“Your forever family.” She didn’t know how to react. This was more than a gift to her, she didn’t think she had given him something nearly as amazing but didn’t know how to make it up to him. 

“Thank you, Killian.” Emma met his eyes, unsure as to what she should say. “For everything. This is…It’s means more than I could say. Thank you.” He grinned at her again, a mischievous sort of smile, before pulling mistletoe out from behind his back. 

“The rules are rules, Swan.” Killian began, holding it above their heads. She rolled her eyes, pulling him down by his collar and in for a kiss. This time, she didn’t run away.


End file.
